Blofeld (Christoph Waltz)
Ernst Stavro Blofeld, formerly Franz Oberhauser is the main villain in the 2015 James Bond film SPECTRE (film). Blofled is also the foster brother of James Bond and the leader of organization SPECTRE, which is bent on controlling all the world's surveillance through the "Nine Eyes" online program. He was portrayed by Christoph Waltz. It is him who was responsible for all of James's pain throughout the 2006 reboot series, making him the true primary antagonist of the Craig series. Film biography Background Blofeld, born Franz Oberhauser, is the son of Hannes Oberhauser, the man responsible for bringing up James Bond following the death of his parents. But Franz grew jealous of his father's increasingly close relationship with Bond, even showing physical disgust when his father insist he call James his brother. After James left and became a 00 agent, Franz and his father were involved in an avalanche in which both of them were apparently killed. In truth Franz had killed his father, and faked his own death, before assuming the name Ernst Stavro Blofeld, taken from his mother's blood line. He then went underground to found and lead a shadow organization to seize control of the world's power, and to plot revenge on Bond, whom he blamed for all his pain. Rising to Power In time, Blofeld rose to the head of the vast but highly secretive SPECTRE criminal organisation and as such was the architect of many of the events of Bond's life in the 00 Section, claiming to be responsible for the actions of Le Chiffre (Mads Mikkelsen), Dominic Greene, Raoul Silva, the entire Quantum organization, as well as the deaths of Vesper Lynd (Eva Green), Strawberry Fields and M (Judi Dench). After the failure of several Quantum operations, Blofeld decided it was time for SPECTRE to take action; using MI5's Max Denbigh (who, in reality is a Spectre agent), Blofeld plan to control the actions of several nations and countries, including England, to do SPECTRE's bidding using Denbigh's "Nine Eyes" program. After Bond killed another SPECTRE agent, Marco Sciarra in Mexico city, he attended his funeral, where he spots Blofeld there as well, though only briefly. Once Blofeld realized Bond was onto him, he saw an opportunity to achieve both of his goals at once; take over the world's surveillance network, and to finally kill the 00 agent. Meeting with SPECTRE After getting information on SPECTRE from Lucia, the widow of former SPECTRE member Marco Sciarra, Bond infiltrates a SPECTRE meeting in Rome. During the meeting, and killing of another member, Blofeld calls out Bond aware that he was there the whole time. Bond tries to escape after recognizing Blofled as his foster brother, but is attacked, and during the commotion, Blofeld escapes. Targeting Swann After evading a pursuit by Mr. Hinx Bond is led to Madeleine Swann on information from her father, Mr. White. At first Madeline wants nothing to do with Bond after learning of her fathers death, but soon decides to help him after he saves her from Mr. Hinx and several other SPECTRE agents. She leads Bond to a safe house containing information of SPECTRE's headquarters. Bond and Madeline get on a train headed for an abandoned station, which leads to the hideout, but get into yet another fight with Hinx. Fortunately they dispense with him for good this time by tying him to several iron barrels and ejecting him from the train car. Bond and Madeleine then are taken to the base and, after a formal reception, are taken as prisoners. Torturing Bond and disfigurement Blofeld meets up with Bond yet again to taunt him on his failures. After Blofeld reveals his plan, he plays a tape of Madeline's father killing himself using Bond's gun in order to sway her to his side. Bond tries to attack Blofeld, but is knocked out. Blofeld tells Madeline the story of Mr. Hinx gouging out Guerra's eyes, stating that although he was alive, after losing his eyes he was no longer there. The mastermind declares his intention to do the same to Bond by first drilling into the fusiform gyrus in his brain, depriving him of the ability to recognize faces, and then his visual cortex, blinding him completely. Luckily, Madeleine uses Q's exploding watch to disorient and disfigure Blofeld and free Bond. After they make their escape, the facility explodes and Bond and Madeline escape back to England to stop the "Nine Eyes" program from being launched. Final Revenge Back in London, Denbigh races to get the "Nine Eyes" surveillance online. On their way to the MI5 building Bond and M (Ralph Fiennes) are ambushed by several SPECTRE agents, who abduct Bond and take him to the destroyed MI6 complex. Bond works his way inside to find Blofeld, on the other side of bullet-proof glass with a scared right face side and a pure white, lame eye, which he got during Bond's escape. Bond sarcastically comments the scar but Blofeld states that,as opposed to Bond's, his scar will heal. Blofeld then reveals that he has abducted Madeline and has hidden her somewhere inside the building, which is set to explode in 3 minutes, enough time for Denbigh's program to go online, but gives Bond a choice before escaping; die trying to save Madeline or escape and live with the pain and guilt for the rest of his life. Blofeld then enters a helicopter which hovers over the river Thames to allow Blofeld to watch James trying to save her. While he searches for her, Denbigh is confronted by M and Q (Ben Whishaw), the latter of whom manages to hack into and shut down the "Nine Eyes" program, while the former kills Denbigh by pushing him off a balcony. Meanwhile Bond (having been inadvertently given a clue by the presence of Blofeld's helicopter) finds and frees Madeline and they escape the building into the River Thames, just before the building is destroyed. Defeat Believing Bond to be dead, Blofeld then escapes by helicopter, unaware that Bond is following him in a speed boat. After chasing him down, Bond shoots the helicopter's fuel tank, sending it crashing down onto Westminster bridge. Blofeld, who received a shrapnel injury to his leg, attepts to crawl away from the scene only to be confronted by Bond. When Bond aims his gun at Blofeld, he attempts to goad Bond kill him, but Bond refuses, stating that he is out of bullets (He states this after having unloaded his gun). This shows us that even in the moment of death, Blofeld feels he has the upper hand and that he has something better to do. Bond then leaves with Madeline, leaving Blofeld to be arrested by M and MI6. Personality Blofeld was an unpredictable, dangerous and an utterly ruthless megalomaniac of the most diabolical kind. He was unbelievably resourceful, and could access vast amounts of weaponry, technology, organizations and illegal activities - in other words, he was able to create and control SPECTRE. He was an exceptionally calm and reserved person and addressed any and all problems with an insidiously relaxed attitude, even if a gun was trained on him. He was also extremely intelligent, but in all of the worst ways. He was a master of psychological warfare and could intimidate people with his very presence. His intelligence made him an unbelievable strategist and enabled him to outwit practically any opponent. His genius made him far-seeing and cunning to a fault, and he knew all of the details of his opponents' moves, right down to placing a bulletproof sheet of glass between him and James Bond in their final confrontation. Blofeld was also intensely sadistic and malicious, describing himself to James Bond as 'the author of all your pain'. Throughout the film, he plays cruel and elaborate games with James's mind concerning his past and the people he has lost his entire life - Vesper, M, his parents, etc. Oberhauser also possessed little self-preservation, despite his sophisticated manner. When finally held at gunpoint by 007, he overconfidently goaded his opponent to pull the trigger. Henchmen & Associates Mr._White_(Jesper_Christensen)_-_Profile.jpg|Mr. White|link=Mr. White Le Chiffre (Mads Mikkelsen) - Profile.jpg|Le Chiffre|link=Le Chiffre Greene.png|Dominic Greene|link=Dominic Greene Raoul_Silva_(Javier_Bardem)_-_Profile.jpg|Raoul Silva|link=Raoul Silva GW250H250.jpg|Marco Sciarra|link=Marco Sciarra Mr. Hinx.jpg|Mr. Hinx|link=Mr. Hinx SPECTRE-Film-Stills-20635.jpg|Max Denbigh|link=Max Denbigh Lorenzo.jpg|Lorenzo|link=Lorenzo 12244049 1077135802326458 76544927 n.jpg|Marco|link=Marco 11123923 602667026535255 1672469121 n.jpg|Francesco|link=Francesco Moreau.jpg|Moreau|link=Moreau GW240H244.jpg|Dr. Vogel|link=Dr. Vogel GW170H277.jpg|Guerra|link=Guerra Images Spectre_BTS_-_Waltz.jpg Waltz-spectre.jpg Trivia *A character called Franz discovered the frozen corpse of Hannes Oberhauser at the beginning of the 1967-68 comic adaptation of "Octopussy" in the Daily Express, written by Jim Lawrence and drawn by Yaroslav Horak. *In an interview with British GQ in April 2015, Christoph Waltz stated that his character is "definitely not" Ernst Stavro Blofeld in any form.4/7/15 — IndieWire.com — Christoph Waltz Says It Is "Absolutely Untrue" He Is Playing Blofeld In 'Spectre' This turned out to be a ruse devised by Waltz and Sam Mendes. *During'' Spectre'', he revealed to have changed his name to Ernst Stravo Blofeld after he faked his death. It's also revealed that "Blofeld" was his mother's maiden name. *The scar he recieved in the midway part of Spectre ''is likely a call-back to Donald Pleasence's portrayal of the character. His headquarters inside an isolated desert crater are also reminiscent of Pleasance's Blofeld headquarters inside a dormant volcano in ''You Only Live Twice *Like the incarnations of Blofeld played by Donald Pleasence, Charles Gray and Telly Salvalas, Christoph Waltz's Blofeld wears a jacket without lapels and possesses a white Persian cat, though the animal is only briefly shown. *In the entire film series, Christoph Waltz's Blofeld is the only main villain to survive, ironically appearing in the same film that killed Mr. White, who previously held this position (he and the original Blofeld had survived multiple films before their deaths). References Category:Main villains Category:Villains Category:Spectre characters Category:SPECTRE Agents Category:James Bond characters Category:Film characters